


Do You Love Me?

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: Prompt: "Do you love me"





	Do You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring old shorts from tumblr onto AO3 bc of the tumblr updates I am not writing Teen Wolf again.

“Do you love me?” Stiles asked, his gaze fixed on the stars spread out across the night sky.

It wasn’t entirely out of the blue. They’d gotten relatively serious lately. Derek had started referring to Stiles as his mate… in his head and to Laura whenever he talked to her in the cemetery. But the way Stiles said it… it didn’t seem very Stiles. Whenever Derek imagined the two of them talking about love, Stiles seemed hesitant and goofy. Making jokes about love as a coping mechanism and being embarrassed about his feelings because as confident as Stiles was, he was always surprised someone found him attractive and dateable. 

Instead, Stiles was calm as he spoke the words without any buffer or leeway into the subject. Even his steady heartbeat didn’t give anything away and Derek almost worried that Stiles was asking because he didn’t love Derek. Maybe he wanted Derek to say no so he could stop imagining the endless other places among the stars he could be.

It had Derek sitting up on the hood of his car and turning to Stiles, putting his head right in the younger man’s gaze. “I love you, Stiles.”

Brown eyes brightened immediately and a soft smile touched his lips. “Good.” 

Derek returned his smile with a gentle laugh. Leave it to Stiles to not return the sentiment. He was leaning down to kiss him when Stiles’ lips opened and he said something Derek would push him off the car for,

“Scott owes me $20 bucks now that you said it first.”


End file.
